


百日王朝(Broken Dynasty)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [19]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十九章，前篇请参见合集*里面的歌词我是真的尝试了按一个旋律写的，奈何本人没有任何乐理基础，具体是什么旋律我也说不清楚……*基于伪王政权的大背景加以发挥改编，有洗白倾向
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	百日王朝(Broken Dynasty)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十九章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *里面的歌词我是真的尝试了按一个旋律写的，奈何本人没有任何乐理基础，具体是什么旋律我也说不清楚……
> 
> *基于伪王政权的大背景加以发挥改编，有洗白倾向

“什么？！你再给我说一遍？！”艾米丽塔的眼珠子瞪得老圆，仿佛随时要从她的眼眶里蹦出来。  
凡西谢尔抹了抹飞到脸上的唾沫星子，清了清嗓子，说：“我说…”  
“你说你要取代国王？！你脑子烧坏了？！”  
“不，我是…”  
“你知道这叫什么吗，大傻个？！这叫叛国啊！叛国！！！你知道‘叛国’是什么意思吗？！”  
“我这不还没说完…”  
“你还有什么好说的？！你那蠢脑袋里到底在想什么？！我跟你说，要不是…”  
“我的天哪，你今天是吃了爆肚蝠还是怎么？！等我把话说完行不行？！”  
“不行！我倒宁愿我吃了爆肚蝠，这样现在就可以把你轰得骨头渣都不剩！”艾米丽塔指着他的鼻子恶狠狠地出了一口气，然后拨了拨额头，走到窗前背对着他，手扶着桌子说，“好好解释解释吧。”  
唉，这疯婆娘终于消停一会儿了。  
凡西谢尔理了理发型，正色说：“艾米丽塔，你也看到了，现在的形势不容乐观。王后自从迁居就杳无音讯，海格默也不知道什么原因许久没有往城里输送补给了。而今外有瘟疫席卷，内有物资短缺，虫心惶惶，再这样下去，泪水之城迟早要崩溃的啊。”  
“嗯哼。”艾米丽塔示意他接着往下说。  
“而我们在此情况下需要解决的就是两个问题：一个是规划资源分配，一个是确保虫心稳定。”  
艾米丽塔冷笑了一声，说：“所以，你的解决方案就是资源优先满足贵族需求，然后自立为王来稳住民心？”  
“听着，这个方案可能看上去并没有这么理想，但我们也没有别的出路了。”  
“我承认，我们现在的处境确实不容乐观，而你的方案在短期内确实可能有一定的效果。”艾米丽塔转了过来，眼睛直勾勾地看着他，“但如果我脑袋一热同意了这个方案，那就变得和你一样蠢了。”  
“不是，艾米丽塔，你这虫怎么这么固执呢？”  
“凡西谢尔，我警告你，不要以为有你那帮酒肉朋友给你撑腰你就多了不起。你也不看看现在的我们的贵族阶级是有多腐朽！而到了现在你还是先想保他们？”  
“我们的上层阶级固然有诸多问题，但仍然是圣巢的精英，想要维持秩序安定就必须博得他们的支持!”  
“精英？哈哈哈哈哈！”艾米丽塔突然大笑起来，仿佛听到了什么非常好笑的事情，“他们的祖辈，那确实是精英；他们的父辈，也可以算是泪城的中流砥柱；可是他们？自从卢瑞恩大人陷入沉眠，逐渐沉迷于灯红酒绿、纸醉金迷，到了现在更是一群尸位素餐的家伙，你把他们叫做精英？哈哈哈！”  
“但他们仍然受过高等教育，也掌握着相当一部分权力，想要延续我们的文明，那么倾向贵族阶层是在所难免的。”  
“那百姓们呢？你就让你的贵族朋友们一边逍遥自在、钟鸣鼎食，一边让普通老百姓活活饿死？”  
“哦，你现在替百姓们说话了？你不是一直瞧不起你口中的‘下等公民’吗？”  
“哦，我当然看不起！我们一天做着决策的高强度脑力工作，他们一边在我们创造的环境中生活，不仅不懂得感恩，还一天抱怨自己的工作多辛苦。但是，民众是文明的基石，没有他们，何谈王国？卢瑞恩大人当初可是很看好你的，你不会连这点道理都不懂吧？”  
“所以你想怎么办？像瑞维克那样组织什么民兵行侠仗义？”  
“别把我和那个冲动的小伙子相提并论！”  
“那你倒是拿出解决方案来啊！我说一句你否一句，我现在是在为了泪水之城，以及整个圣巢而努力！”  
“哦，还摆出这幅姿态，你当我傻吗？！你以为我不知道你和你那些朋友在我眼皮子底下进行的肮脏交易吗？！他们把你推举上台，拥你为领导者，然后你提供优惠政策好让他们维持那荒淫无度的奢靡生活。你还有脸说你是为了圣巢？！”  
“跟你说了那是计策，计策！我们必须得到他们的支持，不然要是发生内乱，谁承担得起？！瓦切塞夫自从上了尖塔就没下来过，科洛克特大人距离上一次露面也不知道过了多久，我也不想这样，但没办法！”  
“哦，当然了，你可忠心了，才没有想篡权呢！”  
“你就这么不相信我吗？只是表面上立王，实际上还是我们共同管理。实在不行这王位你来？大家需要新的领导，需要新的希望，需要新的信仰，才能在这末世中不丢失精神寄托。”  
“少给我来这一套！凡西谢尔，你觉得你很聪明还是什么？你真觉得民众们会跟随你？我告诉你，我也好，你也罢，还是古往今来的什么神魔妖仙，没有任何一只虫子，能够代替我们的国王陛下！”  
“可是他抛下我们跑了！”  
艾米丽塔眯起了眼睛，冷冰冰地说：“给你一个机会收回这句话。”  
“好，我承认，我激动了点。可是事实就是，陛下现在不知所踪，我们甚至不知道他什么时候能回来。现在恐慌情绪四处蔓延，行政体制逐渐崩坏，你说该怎么办？”  
“实话跟你说吧，我也不知道。但我宁愿我们的王国走向终结，也不愿让它在虚假与腐败中苟且。”  
“留得青山在不怕没柴烧啊，艾米丽塔！”凡西谢尔觉得自己快崩溃了，“我搞不懂为什么不可以这样呢？我知道，这个方案有诸多弊病，但是我们要以大局为重啊！国王陛下不是也说过吗？有时候为了更远大的利益牺牲是在所难免的啊！”  
“别的我们先不谈，就说说这帮拥护你的朋友。你宁愿把王国留给他们，都不肯为百姓争取更多存活时间？！你这分明是在糟蹋我们的文明，数代以来我们奋斗的成果都将毁在他们手上！”  
“不是，我明白，你对他们有很多意见。但不管怎么样他们至少是上层阶级，是秩序的维护者，一味抓着缺点不放，何苦呢？”  
“秩序的维护者？你确定？”艾米丽塔的声音刺耳的不得了，“你当真以为我不知道你帮他们包庇的那些肮脏勾当？！你觉得，虫吃虫算遵纪守法吗？”  
“等等，什…什么？”凡西谢尔被她突然冒出来的说法弄得有些糊涂。  
“哦，少跟我装！需要我提醒你吗？波奇·索克斯？你那帮朋友，为了填饱自己的肚子，这种丧尽天良的事都做得出来！你还这样纵容他们！卢瑞恩大人真是瞎了眼了！”  
“不，艾米丽塔，这件事我真的不知道…”凡西谢尔想要解释，但显然艾米丽塔听不进去。  
“好了，我们说的够多了。我不管你怎么想，凡西谢尔，但你给我记着：只要我还在这个位置上一天，就不可能在后天的议会上通过你这愚蠢的提案，就不可能容许你和你那帮所谓的朋友们玷污我们的王国！”说完，艾米丽塔把门重重一摔，气冲冲地走了出去。  
唉，果然没能达成共识。凡西谢尔疲惫地瘫在天蛾绒座椅上，揉了揉眼睛。自从泪城封锁以来，他就没睡好觉过，艾米丽塔一根筋大刀阔斧地改革，调配资源，发布津贴，保证整个泪城的正常运转，却不知道背后得罪了多少贵族，而他每天还得陪着笑脸去平息不满，为他们争取一些利益。卢瑞恩大人长眠前把城市管理交给他们四个，凡西谢尔当时就暗自发誓一定要保护好泪城，辅佐好圣巢，可是现在，他已经捉襟见肘了。而艾米丽塔与他的针锋相对是最让他感到委屈的，明明都是为了圣巢，为什么不能相互理解，共同合作呢？  
但凡西谢尔也挺佩服艾米丽塔的。那个女人，骨子里透着一股骄傲，不顾他人看法，坚定地贯彻自己的信念。她是那种即使面对死亡，也能保持从容与优雅的类型。他就不一样了，要是现在有一把尖刀指着他的喉咙，他能立马从座位上翻下去逃之夭夭。如果不是关系到民族危亡的事，他干什么都可以妥协。毕竟生命就这一次，为何不好好珍惜呢？他也挺喜欢享受的，他可不像艾米丽塔那样是个工作狂，做起事来雷厉风行，有时候他也向往富豪那种泡温泉、看舞会、吃宴席的骄奢生活，谁能拒绝吉欧在口袋里带来的安全感呢？可是他既然在这个位置上，就要履行他的职责。  
可是啊可是，这职责履行起来可相当不容易啊。凡西谢尔感到一股疲惫感流过他的全身，他想了想，离开了自己的房子，朝欢乐之屋走去。舞台的主管看到他前来，满脸堆笑地向他问好：“大人，光顾这里有什么特殊需求啊？”  
凡西谢尔示意他退下，来到了后台。他叩响了玛丽莎的房门。  
“请回吧，我今天不接客。”一声优美的女音从房间里传来。  
“玛丽莎，是我。”  
房门一下子打开了，玛丽莎朝他行了一个屈膝礼。  
“你现在方便吗，玛丽莎？不行的话我待会儿再来。”  
“不，请进。欢迎您随时到访这里，凡西谢尔大人。”  
凡西谢尔进门后转身把门关好，玛丽莎则走到梳妆镜前坐了下来，佩戴她的首饰。  
“最近演出那么频繁，你应该也挺累的吧？”凡西谢尔找了一张椅子坐了下来，问道。  
“那可不？我已经尽可能地推脱了，仍然把行程安排得满满当当。”玛丽莎一边从首饰盒里选了一款翡翠耳坠戴上，一边回应道，“凡西谢尔大人近来如何？”  
“唉，还好吧。”  
“恕我直言，您听上去可不怎么好。有什么想跟小女子说的吗？”  
“玛丽莎，问你个问题：你怎么看我们现在的贵族阶级？”  
玛丽莎梳妆的手微微顿了一下，反问道：“您真的想知道？”  
“当然了。”  
玛丽莎放下了梳子，然后一个字一个字说：“一群败类。”  
她又重新梳理起她的头发，叹息了一声补充道：“然而我还不得不为他们歌唱。”  
“那你对此感到厌烦吗？”  
“不，我热爱我的舞台，也热爱我追求的艺术。从前他们是很好的听众，现在却沦为了自己欲望的奴隶。我希望我的歌声能够唤回他们身为贵族曾经拥有的良知与高尚。就像您一样。”  
“像我？”凡西谢尔苦笑了一声，“玛丽莎，我可能跟他们一样腐朽。不，甚至还要更过分。”  
“我不知道是什么让您产生了这样的想法，但小女子可以非常明确地说，您和别人不一样。”  
“何以见得？”  
玛丽莎停止了梳妆，转过身来看着他说：“别的贵族，看我的眼神就像是在看一个名贵的花瓶。他们狂热地追求我，想占有我，但对我却知之甚少。而您是唯一一个把我当做一个独立平等的虫来与我相处的。您是我的朋友。”  
“可是，正是我在为那些贵族撑腰。现在的形势不容乐观，而我要出台的政策都是倾向于维护上层阶级利益的。”  
说完，凡西谢尔闭上了眼睛，等待着一声愤怒的斥责。但并没有。  
“所以大人是为了这件事而如此疲惫的吗？”玛丽莎朝他走了过来，说，“小女子不懂政务，但我相信大人这么做一定有您的理由。若大人觉得累了，小女子愿尽绵薄之力，为大人献歌一曲。”  
“玛丽莎…为什么要相信我？”凡西谢尔看向别处，躲闪着玛丽莎的目光。  
“因为凡西谢尔大人是我的知音。如果您需要的话，我愿用歌声抚平您的心灵。”  
凡西谢尔长舒了一口气，回答道：“那样就最好不过了。”  
玛丽莎又向他行了个礼，端庄地站在了他前方的不远处。她一开口，空灵悠远的歌声就响彻了整个房间。虽然不是正式演出，但玛丽莎仍然全情投入地唱着，在凡西谢尔听来，这并不比舞台上的演艺差，甚至别有一番韵味。这首歌是她自创的《星泪冥河》：  
“残梦暗留根低语，芳草映斜阳，  
我们来到终焉殿堂。  
永恒的雾霭中，回忆在盛放，  
你是否会有彷徨？

幽冥的河水，清波荡漾，  
摆渡者孤独地立在船上。  
船桨微微摆，揉碎满河星光，  
倒映出你昔日的模样。

冷风吹拂旷野，送来满袖香，  
黄昏的钟声在薄暮回荡。  
是谁坠下高楼，把那挽歌唱？  
彼岸的鲜花摇曳着芬芳。

太古的灵树，点燃熠熠天光，  
把同辉的日月分割两旁。  
一滴露珠划过他的面庞，  
他是否也在悲伤？

啊——啊——啊——啊——  
啊——啊——啊——啊——

群星之泪洒向四方，  
在寂静的冥河上把业力交响。  
是谁把自己同记忆埋葬？  
是谁不愿拾起昔时荣光？

无言的群星，带着谁的哀伤，  
在夜神的帷幕下永恒地守望？  
蓝色忧郁的河流可否洗刷过往，  
趁着我还未被自己遗忘？

玲珑的光蝇在花园里徜徉，  
我想知道，它们将要去向何方？  
它们是否会带着我破碎的信仰，  
回归到那星泪冥河上？

我站在船头，祈祷着永昌，  
回首山河百里，一片苍茫。  
破败的遗迹不复辉煌，  
诉说着世事荒唐。

啊——啊——啊——啊——  
诉说着世事荒唐。”  
在玛丽莎柔美高雅的吟唱中，凡西谢尔感觉自己这些日子身心的疲惫都被她的歌瀑缓缓冲刷走了，倦意涌入他的脑海，让他不知不觉中进入了梦乡。  
等到凡西谢尔醒来的时候，他已经在自己的屋子里了。他站起身来伸了个懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，走到窗前，看着城市中永不停息的大雨。连绵的雨水承载着城市的记忆，歌颂着王国自创立初历经磨练而弥坚的威仪。他绝对不能让圣巢的荣光终结在他手里。明天就是议会了，虽然那什么波奇·索克斯的事情他确实不知道，但现在最急需的仍然是平息贵族的不满情绪，其它的可以过后再说。他甚至想好了以后可以用一些金属光泽覆盖在身上，虽然肯定不能和王之光相媲美，但至少看上去更像末世中的希望象征，而且那些贵族公子也喜欢这种花里胡哨的玩意儿。可是现在最主要的麻烦事还是那个女人。他知道，说肯定说不通了，就只能用一点强硬的措施。抱歉了，艾米丽塔。  
在凡西谢尔的安排下，拥护他的贵族们早早地来到了会场，城市卫兵也分列在会场两侧。四把座椅庄严地立在会场中央，他坐在其中一把上，环顾四周空着的三个座位，感觉有些空落落的。艾米丽塔依然掐着点不紧不慢地出现在了会场入口，但立马察觉到气氛不太对，警惕地朝坐位走来。  
“艾米丽塔。”凡西谢尔站起来，尽可能威严地说，“自从你上任以来，颁布的众多法令触及了市民的利益，引起了众多议员的不满，按照《圣巢吏部法令·瘟疫应急决案·关于镇守大臣任免的有关政策》第二百三十三条规定，经过全体议院讨论后决定，你被弹劾了。”  
艾米丽塔愣在了走廊上，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，看得他有些头皮发麻。但他仍然往下继续说：“从今日起，你将不再担任镇守大臣一职，不再参与城市的制度规划，不再有权过问政策颁布与施行。你将保留贵族的合法身份与权益，但将被剥夺选举权与决议权。按照《圣巢刑部法令·关于审判的若干政策》第五十一条，你现在有权为自己的行为进行辩解，你也有权保持沉默，但你现在的一言一行都将成为议会判决的证词。若无异议，本声明将立刻有效并执行。”  
艾米丽塔的眼神变化了一下，她摇了摇头，轻轻地苦笑起来，然后这苦笑逐渐变成了竭斯底里的大笑，回荡在鸦雀无声的会场中。等她笑完了，她又抬起头看着凡西谢尔，淡淡地说：“不必了。”  
“那既然如此，你离开吧。贾维斯卫队长，送她下去。”  
贾维斯愣了愣，说：“凡西谢尔大人，我窃以为这不是个好主意。”  
“适不适合不是你要考虑的是。按照本国的律法，你应该知道你现在应该做什么吧？”  
贾维斯犹豫了一下，走到艾米丽塔身边：“艾米丽塔大人，请。”  
“我自己会走路。”艾米丽塔摆了摆手，最后看了他一眼，她的眼神很复杂，有震惊，有悲伤，有嘲弄，也有无奈。然后她转过身去，挺起胸膛，用轻蔑的眼神扫视着每一个贵族，高傲地走了出去，华贵的紫色披风直拖到地上。  
等到艾米丽塔消失在视线中，凡西谢尔一下子跌回到了座位上，重重叹息了一声。周围的贵族没有注意到，高呼着他的名字。看来他们已经迫不及待地想拥他上台了。他深吸了一口气，疲惫地站起向他的拥护者们招手示意，挤出了一丝笑容。  
“跟着我，我是唯一真实的光明！”


End file.
